


back home to you is where i’ll be

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Mush, Heartwarming, Hurt/Comfort, Married Couple, One Big Happy Family, Parent Michonne (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He wants to kiss her, hold her, tell her that he loved her and that he never stopped trying to find his way back home to her. But as much as he wanted to he relented upon seeing the trepidation still lingering on Michonne’s face. Her demeanor was slightly guarded. This again broke Rick’s heart but it was understandable. He was gone for six years. He left her all alone.-or where rick finds his way back to his family
Relationships: Rick Grimes & Michonne, Rick Grimes/Michonne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“Chonne?” Rick gasps, his breath hitching in aghast as he stares out ahead at her, heartbeat thrashing in a posthaste chasm against his chest, vision becoming fogged and blurry as the tears gathered in the back of his pupils threatening to spill over. He swallows thickly, his throat clicking as a heavy lump gathered at the apex. His knees buckle beneath him nearly giving in. He has to handle a grip onto the kitchen table to steady his balance. 

She’s standing across from him; her own mouth parted agape as she looked out at the man that she loved, who she and everyone else had believed was presumed dead. It’s been six years––six long, devastating, painful, heartbreaking, numbing years without him. She’s spent so many nights crying herself to sleep as she mourned her lover, pain enveloped her whole as she would lay there every night staring at the vacant spot on the bed next to her. 

She’s envisioned this day so many times in her mind––how she would run up to him and kiss him with a deep declaration of how she knew he would come back to her (even if her hope had slowly began to crumble as each year passed), she would hold him close and embrace in the feeling of him finally being home, she would vocalize her love for him as she chiseled herself against him.   
  
But she didn’t do any of those things. 

Instead, Michonne just stood there with her mouth hung agape and her feet cemented to the floor. Tears burned the back of her eyes as she stared out at him at _Rick_ ; his hair was grey all over, the hair on his beard was scruffy and full rounding the features of his face, his azure eyes still shone with mirth in them the same way they did all those years ago, but with a lingering sadness etching along the surface.

His clothes are dirty and he’s got a few cuts and scrapes on his face. There’s a putrid smell that follows him.   
  
His name falls off of her lips again, like a prayer. His voice is raspy and kinda scratchy as he whispered it ever so softly as if he’s getting accustomed to saying it again. Each syllable that rolls off his tongue weighs the same enamor and adulation that it always had. 

Her heart clenches at the sound of her name on his lips, she squeezes her eyes shut as she ravished in the moment. 

“‘Chonne-” Rick begins again, his words kinda slurred in between the heavy twang of his southern drawl. Her eyes open at the sound of him taking a tentative step towards her, the floorboard creeks beneath him.   
  
She’s just as beautiful as he remembered; her dark, brown eyes shone brightly amid the shallow darkness in the room. Her lips, pouty as they jutted in a moue frown still looked irresistible making it hard for him to not run up and kiss her deeply. 

She’s a little slimmer than he remembered. A sad thought of guilt gnaws at him when he realizes that she’d probably lost all that weight from the stress and pain of him being gone. 

She looked beautiful either way but it saddens him deeply knowing that he’s inadvertently caused her so much pain.

He wants to kiss her, hold her, tell her that he loved her and that he _never_ stopped trying to find his way back home to her. But as much as he wanted to he relented upon seeing the trepidation still lingering on Michonne’s face. Her demeanor was slightly guarded. This again broke Rick’s heart but it was understandable. He was gone for six years. He left her alone. 

He made a vow that he was going to do everything in his willpower to make amends and fix things between them. 

Michonne bit at the corner of her lip as she stared back at him. Was she hallucinating again? Was her mind playing some cruel trick on her by showing her visions of her lover? It all seemed real; the way he looked at her, the way he said her name with a desperate plead but...

“Hey, ‘Chonne baby, look at me please.” There’s that desperation lilting in his voice again. His voice wavers a bit like he’s on the precipice of crying. At this, she averts her eyes upward and meets his softened gaze. 

A breath hitches in her throat as he takes another preemptive step closer, continuing his cautious gait as he closes the distance between them. 

He’s standing directly athwart from her now; so close that she’s able to see the cuts on his chin from where he previously cut himself from shaving, there’s heavy bags that adorn beneath his eyes.   
  
Then she sees it.   
  
This wasn’t a cruel hallucination, she wasn’t in some mourning post haze dream. This was real. _He_ was real and standing before her and looking at her with love flickering in his heavy eyes.   
  
“Rick.” She cries, choking a bit on her gasp as her bottom lip trembles uncontrollably. “Y-You’re here, you’re back. You came back to me.”   
  
He nods vigorously, hastily walking up to her as his hand reaches out to cradle her face. The skin on his palm is callused and rugged against her cheek, but she doesn’t care. She enthralled in this moment of him being back. 

He’s crying, silent tears spill from his eyes as he gingerly strokes his thumb against the plushness of her cheek. 

“I’m here. I’m _right_ here, ‘Chonne. I told you I’d always come back to you,” He declared, brushing away a single tear that spilled from her eyes and onto his thumb. 

There’s still so much that he wants to say to her, but right now, all he wanted to do was kiss her and hold her against him.

Rick drops his forehead to hers, his breathing softens a bit as he looked up into her eyes. His eyes wandered on her face, heeding and breathing in all of her features, familiarizing himself with the sight of her again. 

How was she _so_ damn beautiful? 

“I never stopped tryin’ to come home to you and Judith. The thought of you two was the only thing that helped me get by every day.” He confesses in a low murmur, still deeply engrossed by the fact that he was holding her in his arms again. “I’m never leaving you two again. I promise.” He declares in an adamant sincerity.   
  
“Yeah?” Michonne asks softly, her own hands reaching up to touch him, the hair on his beard is rough against her skin.   
  
He nods, instantaneously, reassuring her of her fears. “ _Never_.” He leans his head down, moving his face closer to hers as he sought after a kiss. Michonne upon realizing this, tilts her head up as she meets his lips halfway. 

She could feel the wisps of his breath ticking her face as they inched closer, he could smell the fresh taste of mint lingering on her lips. He groans softly as their lips met in an ever so softly brush; it’s so teasing and chaste that it felt as if they hadn’t kissed. Rick whimpers for more and leans in again, this time asserting more vigor as he slots his insistence mouth over hers. 

His lips are slightly chapped but his kisses are a mixture of delicate and ravenous; the taste of him makes her body thrum in excitement. 

Their lips move in a prefect tandem with each of them reciprocating and emphasizing their emotions through each feverous kiss. His legs nearly gave in beneath him again at the contact of their lips pampering against each other’s.

He missed her succulent lips and how they felt against his slimmer ones, he missed the soft whimpering noises she always made whenever he teasingly tugged at her lower lip, nonverbally asking for permission for her to part her mouth wider so that he can deepen the kiss. 

Her hands reach up, sinking into his disheveled mess of gray curls pulling him closer. His large, shaky hands splayed on her waist as cage flushed herself against him. 

Their lungs burn desperately for them to part for air. Rick pecks two kisses against the tip of her nose before finally retracting his wanton wet mouth away from hers. Their breathing is heavy and labored as they parted; his lips are plumped and perfectly kiss-swollen. The skin around his mouth red and raw.   
  
“You’re here.” She reiterates again, her fingers curling through the tufts of his hair. She repeated it again almost as if she’s still trying to convince herself. It all still seemed surreal to her. 

“I’m here, ‘Chonne.” He says, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and squeezing her body for reassurance. His hand reaches up and pushes a loose dangling dread from her face.   
  
“Where’s Jud? I haven’t seen my baby girl since she was a baby,” He chuckles sadly, wondering the whereabouts of his youngest child.

Being back here brought on sad memories, specifically the loss of Carl but the thought of being here with Michonne and Judith gave him some semblance of hope. 

At the mention of Judith, Michonne smiles widely as she hums under her breath. “She’s outside riding bikes with R-” She pauses mid-sentence, and flicks a nervous gaze up at him. She wonders he’d caught her inadvertent slip up. 

It’s not as if she was hiding the fact that they had a son––she just wants them to have a proper introduction. Besides, she knows that Rick would only feel even more guilty for his absence when he realizes that he had missed out on her pregnancy and the first few years of RJ’s life. She couldn’t just spring this information on him, there needed to be a conversation that eases up to it. 

He furrows a confused look at her as he eyes her skeptically. “You okay?” He questioned, noticing that a worried look suddenly flushed over her. 

Michonne nodded, placating a feeble smile. “Yeah, I’m fine.” She sighs deeply as she drops her hands from his hair. She takes a step back and gestures a hand towards the couch. “Sit down. There’s something that I need to tell you.”

The frown on Rick’s face deepens at the stern and serious tone of her voice. She was writhing her hands and looked as if the news of what she wanted to tell him was big. This only heightened Rick’s fears. 

Traitorous thoughts suddenly began to wander around his mind. Was she about to tell him that she moved and found someone else? While he would be heartbroken and sad, it would certainly be understandable. He’s been gone so long she probably thought she had no other choice but to move on. 

Or was she about to tell him that she didn’t want to resume their relationship. Years passed between them; things change and people change. She probably didn’t want to be with him again.   
  
Both thoughts terrified Rick.

But still he was docile of her wishes and walked over to the couch and settled himself down onto the plush cushions. Michonne stood across from him, her face contorted in a slight furrow. 

_Now_ he was really scared. 

What would he do if she didn’t want to be with him again? Surely he would be supportive and try to be happy for her, but deep down, his heart would shatter into a million tiny pieces if she said that she doesn’t want him again. 

“So, I uh, while you were gone a lot of things happened as you can probably tell-” She began. Rick nodded vaguely as he nervously shifted on the couch. 

“Everything changed so quickly. I spent so much time searching and clinging onto hope that someday somehow you’d come back to us. But then days turned into weeks, then months, then years-” Rick’s head sullenly lowered in shame and guilt. His shoulder sagged in solemnity. 

“But-” She says, walking over to where he’s seated and crouching down in front of him. Her hands reach for his. “Even through all of that I had someone to help get me through it––” She looked up at Rick cautiously, holding a baited breath. “ _Two_ someone’s.”

Rick’s heart plummeted to the floor as he realizes that his worse fears had been confirmed. So she had indeed moved on and found someone else that apparently spent quite some time consoling her and helping her through her stages of bereavement. 

He couldn’t fault her for moving on no matter how much it hurt. He couldn’t pin the blame on her. He couldn’t act as if he was hurt by this news because then she would feel guilty and he didn’t want that for her because she had no reason to whatsoever. 

So, he placated a facade of happiness as he lifted his head and gave her a small smile. 

“Yeah?” 

Michonne nods slowly, still looking at him in apprehension. “Yeah. The first person you already know, is Judith. The second is someone that recently came into my life a few years ago who I love deeply. He and Judith helped me get through so much. They both mean the entire world to me.” 

Pain strikes at him as he sat there listening to her describe her new boyfriend. 

“He sounds amazing, Chonne. I’m happy that you had people there for you.” 

Just as Michonne parted her mouth to divulge into further details of the other someone in her life, the clamorous sounds of Judith and RJ speaking loudly over each other as they walked into the house caught Michonne’s attention. It had apparently piqued Rick’s interest too because his ears perk up at the sound of the little girl’s voice. 

Though he hadn’t seen nor heard her speak in years, he knows the sound of her voice. She had the same southern drawl that he did only a little more discrete. 

He immediately stood to his feet, anxiously waiting for her to enter the room. Michonne rouses from her crouched position as well, her gaze fleets from Rick to the entrance of the door.

“Mama?” Judith called out in search of her mother. The sound of her voice sounds closer as she approaches. 

“I-I’m in here, Jud!” Michonne calls back, eyes still glued to the entrance of the living room door. The pattering sounds of two pairs of footsteps ascends closer. The wooden floor boards creek beneath each step that she took, her heavy boots drag along with her. 

Rick gasps again, tears collecting in his eyes for the second time as he looked out at her. Judith stood in the middle of the room, her eyes immediately narrowed in on Michonne who she began complaining about someone named ‘RJ’, but her talking ceased almost abruptly when she noticed another figure in the room. 

There she was. His baby girl; she was so big and looked so much like her mother. The features of her face descended in a downward from at the presence of the unknown stranger. 

“Who’s this mama?” She questions, squinting her eyes in caution at Rick who nearly cried at the fact that his daughter didn’t know who he was. She stares gauging and assessing Rick trying to determine who he was but then a sudden realization hits her. Her eyes widen, bottom lip trembles. “D-Daddy?” 

Rick swallow thickly, nodding his head as he choked out a cry. “Yes, Jud, it’s me. I’m back.” 

She ran over to him with her arms extending out. Rick crouched down slightly, and groans as he immediately catches her into his arms. He closes his eyes as he hugs her close, pressing a kiss into her hair. 

“You don’t know how much I missed you.” He whispered, squeezing his arms around her as he ravished in the embrace.

Judith’s short arms wrapped around her father’s neck, her head rested against his chest. “I missed you too, daddy.”

Michonne’s heart swells at the father-daughter reunion. She’s pictured this moment so many times before and from the numerous times Judith has asked her when her daddy was coming home, she knows that Judith’s just as happy about her father’s reappearance as well. 

“You’re stinky and dirty daddy!” Judith jokes, pulling away when she notices her father’s disheveled and rugged appearance. 

Rick chuckles and nods his head in acknowledgement. “I know, I need a long and hot shower.” 

As they stood there conversing and reconciling, Michonne curiously wondered the whereabouts of her son. She had heard his voice and footsteps when he came in with Judith earlier, where could he have gone?

Michonne’s question is soon answered when she hears RJ’s footsteps approaching again. He appears seconds later, mouth messily covered in chocolate that he was currently munching down on.   
  
“Mommy, when’s dinner?” He asked in between bites of the chocolate bar. 

Rick’s eyes widened at the small child’s appearance. _Mommy_? He questioned a look over at Michonne who walked up to the child and squatted down in front of him. Was this the news that she was scared of telling him? That she had a child?

“Young man why are you eating sugar before dinner? You know that’ll ruin your appetite.” She asked, her voice marring a playful but stern authoritative lilt.   
  
“Yeah, you already don’t eat your vegetables.” Judith teases, sticking her tongue out at her brother.   
  
“I was hungry.” He shrugged, sticking his own tongue out in response to his sister. “And I do too eat my veg-tables. Uncle Daryl said I was a big boy the last time I ate the green beans.”   
  
_Daryl_? Rick inwardly questioned, curiously wondering where his friend was. He was so caught up in being home that he nearly forgot about his best friend. He would have to find and catch up with him later. 

But Rick was currently focused on the little boy; whose face perfectly resembled Michonne’s, eyes wide and brown like hers. His nose was slightly smaller having more of a bridged curve. His hair was a mess of brown curls. Rick tilts his head as he looks intently at the small child, noticing his facial features also resembled his.   
  
There was even a small beauty mark on his cheek just like Rick had. 

“Daddy, do you know RJ?” Judith questions upon noticing that he was staring at her brother.   
  
Rick shakes his head, momentarily pulling his eyes away from the little boy––RJ as he looks over at Michonne. “No, no I don’t know RJ.”   
  
At the mention of his name coming from the stranger’s mouth, RJ clambered over to his mother and hid behind her legs. “It’s okay, baby.” Michonne assured him, resting a hand on his shoulder. “That’s your father, Rick.” 

Rick’s head spins, his mind goes hazy as he stared over at Michonne in astonishment. He noticed the boy’s similar features to his but he didn’t want to assume. But now it made sense, the similar nose structure, the mixed completion of both of their skin colors, the beauty mark on the cheek, the round eyes––this was his son. 

Michonne nodded her head and smiled softly at Rick, gesturing a hand for him to come meet their son. Rick gently set Judith down steadily onto her feet as he tentatively walked over to Michonne and RJ. 

“Hi.” He says, softly, crouching down so that he’s at a leveled height as the young boy. 

RJ hides even further behind Michonne’s legs, burying his face in the fabric of her shirt. 

“It’s okay, RJ.” Judith speaks up, “That’s daddy. He’s not a bad guy. He won’t hurt you.” Rick’s heart swells in enamor at his daughter’s soothing words. 

RJ head peeked out a bit at this. He looked hesitantly up at his mother for validation. “She’s right. He won’t hurt you.” Michonne confirmed, gently easing RJ from behind her so that he’s standing in front of her. 

Rick smiles softly, trying to ease RJ’s concerned apprehensions. “They’re right. I would never hurt you or your sister or your mama. I love you all too much to ever do that.” He says, and he knows that he doesn’t know RJ yet and that he has to reconnect his relationship with Judith but what he does know is that he loved both of them with everything in him.   
  
RJ stood in front of him; a beautiful boy.

Rick couldn’t help but smile as he looked at the small child. He looked _so_ much like him and Michonne. 

RJ’s eyes were wide as he stared at his father. His chin tucked against his chest. Rick nodded, opening his arms out to him. RJ takes a small step towards him, then another and another until he’s wrapped up in Rick’s arms.   
  
Rick melts at the feeling of his son’s small body against his. He hasn’t held a child this tiny since Judith. And now for the child to be his and Michonne’s that he’s currently holding made it even better. 

RJ’s hesitant for a moment but eventually he eases into the comfort and wraps his tiny arms around Rick’s neck. Rick breathes him in, his hands clutching around the little boy’s body, the billowy head of curls tickles Rick’s face as he squished his cheek against his son’s.

Michonne stood there watching in awe as her two favorite men embraced. She didn’t know how he would react when he learned about RJ, but one thing that she did know was that he’s form an instantaneous connection.

RJ had that kind of personality; loving, adoring and charming just as his father. She was glad that they were finally able to meet.   
  
When Rick lifted his eyes, Michonne could see that his eyes were wet and red from crying, he sniffles extending his arm out as he reached for Judith. 

She walked over to him and he hugged both of the kids, whispering ‘I love you’s’ as he held onto them.   
  


\- 

“And what about this one? Where’d you get this from?” Rick questioned, pointing at the puckered skin on RJ’s knee. There was a fresh scar that was chafed in the skin. It was still red from irritation.   
  
“I fell while Judith was trying to teach me how to ride the bike.” He explained, shifting on his father’s lap so that he could turn around and face him. His eyes were wide with excitement. “Can you teach me?” 

Rick felt himself tearing up for what felt like the hundredth time today. He’d just returned home no more than a few hours ago and they were already functioning like a normal family, like he hadn’t been missing for six years. RJ was comfortable around him, he was touching all over Rick’s face, prodding him with a million questions like little kids tend to do and wasn’t scared of Rick picking him up. 

Rick was beyond grateful for finding his way back home, but even more for having a family to come home to. There was no telling how this could’ve gone but he was glad it turned out this way.   
  
He was sad that he’d missed out on so many of RJ’s first––first words, first steps, first lost tooth his _birth_ , all the things he was present to witness with Carl and Judith. 

He assumed that RJ would hold some animosity for missing out on important moments of his life, but RJ was just so happy that he was here that he didn’t mind that he was gone for the first few years.   
  
Still, Rick vowed to make up for the loss in his and Judith’s lives no matter how long it took. 

“You want me to teach you?” He questioned with a raised brow, glancing a quick look over at Michonne and Judith who stood at the counter chopping up vegetables to prepare dinner.

There was honestly no place he’d rather be than here. It felt like everything had fallen back into place. It was perfect.   
  
RJ nodded his head vigorously. “Uh huh!”

“If that’s what you want then I guess I can’t say no can I?” Rick jokes, running a hand through RJ’s soft curls. “I’ll have to warn you though: I’m not that good at teaching. I tried teaching your brother Carl and that didn’t go too well. He fell a lot and twisted his ankle.” 

RJ gasped, eyes wide. “He did?” 

From the way he casually mentioned Carl’s name without receiving a question of who he was from RJ, it makes Rick think that Michonne has discussed their late brother with the kids. He feels sad knowing that must’ve been a challenging conversation to have with them.

“Yep.”   
  


“But that won’t happen to you because you and your dad are going to be careful out there. Right?” Michonne asks, raising a stern brow up at them. 

They both nodded, responding with a “Yes ma’am.” in tandem making Michonne chuckle in amusement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven’t watched the walking dead since they killed off glenn which is why i didn’t delve into a lot of the events that have happened on the show. i kept everything at a minimum because i really don’t know everything. but regardless, i wanted to write this after finding out that rick and michonne have a son.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner consisted of meatloaf with mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables. They all sat around the table, gingerly scarfing down their food as they conversed softly amongst each other. All Rick could think about as he looked around the table at each of them was how he was so incredibly lucky.

He wouldn’t admit this out loud but at a certain point he became so hopeless that he thought he would never see Michonne and Judith and again. He thought he would never receive the chance to apologize for leaving them. 

The journey of coming back home wasn’t easy at all. But his tenacity and determination made it so that he wouldn’t lose hope of finding his way back to them.   
  
What he didn’t expect when he returned home was another addition to their family, especially a little boy who he was completely fawned over. RJ had a little bit of everyone in him; his charming and insistent behavior, Michonne’s humor and big heart, Judith’s playful side, and he even obtained Carl’s brashness. 

He had every part of them in him. 

And Judith––she reminded him of Lori every time he looked at her. The same big, blue eyes and soft smile. He couldn’t believe how much she’d grown. 

After dinner, the kids took baths and came back down onto the living room to play. Michonne warned them that they only had thirty minutes of play time before they needed to go to bed. They somberly agreed.   
  
When she walked up stairs to her bedroom, she sees that Rick’s standing in the middle of the room with his hands slacked in his pockets. She closes the door behind her with a soft thud.   
  
“Hey, there handsome.” She greets in which he chuckles softly. She feels her heart clench upon realizing how much she missed that sound.   
  
“Hi, gorgeous.” He murmurs, turning around to fully face her. He stands there watching as she approaches him. They’re both smiling, widely, cheekily at each other as she stands in front of him and reaches up to wrap her arms around his heightened neck. 

Instinctively, his hands rest on her waist.

“Are you okay? You were kinda quiet at dinner.” She acknowledges, curling her fingers through the hairs on the nape of his neck.   
  
Rick nods, giving her a small reassuring smile. “I’m okay. I was just...basking in the moment of being back y’know? Being away from you guys was torture now that I’m back it all feels surreal.” He admits in which she nods in understanding. 

She’s fully aware of how he feels because her feels are reciprocated as well. It still seemed like a dream that she had yet to wake up from but every time she looked in his eyes and felt his skin against hers, she was reminded that it was real and that he had come back to her.

“And coming back to you, Judith and now RJ––” He laughs softly, running his hands up and down her back in a soothing motion. “I’m just so happy. Being with you guys is all I’ve ever wanted for so long and now that I am I don’t ever want to leave you again. I _won’t_ ever leave.” He declared adamantly. He’s already missed out on so much by being away from his family, he’ll be damned if it happens again. 

“I know.” Michonne whispers. “And I know that you didn’t leave on purpose. I made sure the kids new that too.”   
  
She never wanted the kids to hold any sort of resentment towards him. She wanted them to know the kind of person he was; the good person that was willing to do whatever it took to keep the people he loved safe. 

“I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for you and the kids. I wanted to be there for you guys, for you and the pregnancy––” He shakes his head somberly, feeling guilty all over again. 

But Michonne’s quickly there to offer her reassurances. “Hey, don’t do that.” She says, grabbing ahold of his face so that they’re looking directly into each other’s eyes, their gaze unwavering. “You’re here now and that’s all that matters.” 

“But-”

“ _No_.” She shakes her head in opposition. “No buts. You’re here and we’re all happy.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.”   
  
Nodding as he exhaled a deep sigh, Rick handles a firm grip on her waist. “Will you tell me everything I missed while I was away?” 

“Of course. I’ll tell you anything you wanna know. But first,” She removes her arms from around his neck and scrunches her nose up in distaste. Rick guffaws in offense. 

“Do I really smell _that_ bad?” He asks, sniffing himself to clarify. 

“I love you, but yes. If both of your kids say you need to shower then it’s true because it’s a hassle getting RJ in the bath everyday.” She walks over to her dresser and pulls open the drawer as she rummaged through it in search of something. 

When she turns around he sees that she has a white shirt and a pair of plaid boxers in her hand. She extends it out to him. It was a pair of his clothing that she apparently kept all this time.   
  
“We can shower together because I’m kinda sweaty and stinky too.” She offers, before going over to retrieve her own clothes. 

When she receives her night clothes, she leads them to the bathroom where she closes and locks the door behind them. 

“The shower’s kinda small so we’ll be squished.” She’s shimmying the tight black jeans over her hips, grunting as the pulls the material over her hips and down the thickness of her thighs. She stands there in her black meshed thong that covers her ass.

She absentmindedly tosses her shirt aside as she reached at the hem and pulled it over her head which leaves her standing completely bare in front of him.   
  
She looked so beautiful. He missed this sight of her, his mouth salivates at the sight of the plump roundness of her ass as she pulls off the flimsy underwear. Her dark nipples are erect, the swelling of her breast perched high.  
  
She pulls her long dreads into a ponytail, framing the features of her angular face. Rick’s still standing there fully clothed when she turns on the shower.   
  
She steps inside of the shower, the hot water immediately hitting against her skin.   
  
Rick undresses himself, kicking aside his own dirty and smelly clothing before making his way into the shower along with Michonne. 

She was right about it being tight in there. As soon as he stepped and tried to get comfortable, he’s pressed up tightly against her backside. He feels a warm blush coloring his cheeks when he feels his cock stirring at the friction of her butt against him. 

She shows no indication of awareness of it as she continued to bathe. Rick did the same and lathered his towel with soap and scrubbed his body clean. 

Michonne turns around to face Rick when she’s finished bathing. She glanced down––catching sight of firm butt as he was currently faced in the other direction. She smiles, biting down in her bottom lip in a mischievous manner before she gives it a soft squeeze.

Rick yelps in surprised and turned around to face her. “What was that for?”

Michonne shrugged, “Nothing. I just really missed touching your butt.” She says, walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Rick drops his towel and wrapped his arms around her neck pulling her closer. 

“There’s something else that I _really_ missed.” She murmurs in a coquettish tone, brushing her mouth against Rick’s as she meets him in a soft kiss. 

He kisses her back with equal fervor, humming under his breath in content.

“Yeah? And what would that be?” He teases right along with her.

She felt him dryly thrust his hips forward. She gasped at the delicious friction, feeling her cunt avidly throbbing for more contact.

“God, you’re so beautiful, Chonne. You don’t know how much I missed you,” He ruts his hips again, this time allowing his pelvic bone to linger against hers.

His lips were pillowy and soft, he kissed her with a ravenous ardor while he sucked at the plush skin on her bottom lip. They kissed each other with an inert vigor, their heavy tongues pressed against each other’s as they fought for dominance. 

Their continued to kiss until they’re breaths became labored, until their lips became swollen.

Rick was aghast when Michonne began to roll her hips and press down on him. The friction caused him to sputter, his grip on her waist tightened.

“Need–– _you_.” She whines, feeling desperate to feel him nestled deeply inside of her. It’s been so fucking long, her body was practically thrumming in excitement at the thought of him filling her whole.

“Yeah?” He reaches down and grabs ahold of himself, droplets of creamy precum oozed from the tip. 

“Yeah.” She bites on her lip and watches, spectating how he aligned himself at her center and gently began to ease himself inside of her wanton warmth.

Michonne’s mouth hangs agape, the pain is sharp as he stretches her whole. He continued to fill her until he was pressed against her hilt, he paused, waiting and allowing her time to adjust. 

Rick’s thrusts were languid, unrelenting and sinew. He sloshed sounds of her dewy, slicked folds while his rigid cock thrusted deftly inside of her nearly spurs both of them to their precipice.

Michonne moans softly, feeling him shifting his hips, going deeper, _harder_. Rick murmurs an inward profanity as he feels her wanton cunt gently quivering around his swollen cock.

“Missed feeling you like this. Feels so good.” He rasps heavily against her neck, his breath hitched. 

“You feel so good inside of me.” Michonne coquettishly rebuttals, smirking slyly before reaching down and grabbing ahold of his ass cheeks and proffering them with a gentle squeeze.

She stretches her legs further, giving him a perfect view as he slowly extracted himself out of her swollen hollow and teasingly rubbed the head of his tip along the slicked slit of her folds. “Fuck, Rick!” Michonne’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, she bit down on her lip while he pressed a thumb against the center of her milky apex. 

“Ooh,” Her mouth slants agape, her eyes softly flutter while her hips roll in tandem along the slightly calloused skin of his forefinger.

Her head lulls backward and rests against the shower wall. Rick’s fingers deftly pinched, curled and teased at her sensitized pink flesh, unrelentingly pressing deeper inside of her, causing her to croak a loud gasp. Michonne’s whimpers once she felt his fingers abandon her sticky warmth, he smirks as his lips feverishly nibbled at her neck.

“I love you,” He whispers, momentarily halting his movements so that he could gaze into her heavy lidded eyes.

Michonne drew in a quick breath, her throat grows heavy, her teeth are gnawing at the plush skin on her bottom lip again–– she could feel the ridges of his cock chafing against her skin while he pressed heavily inside of her.

One hand was placed against the shower wall while the other tightly gripped at her hips; she flushed herself closer, nearly molding her body against his. 

Their chests pressed tightly against each other’s; her bouncy one against his flattened one, her legs enveloped around his waist, she stretches her inner thighs and grounds her hips downward, they moan in unison. He could feel her quivering, almost at the edge, nearly at her precipice.

Rick goes slower and drawls deeper, much to her delight. Their heavy breaths mesh as he slowly feels the thick essence of her sticky arousal spewing from her body, coating his penis. He continued to ride her though the aftershocks of her orgasms, fucking her with abandon. 

He watches, their eyes never divert away from each other’s as she cums.

Michonne reached forward and kissed him; slowly, softly, chastely. She deepens the kiss, their lips messily collide.

Rick could feel himself becoming breathless, his lungs burning for air but he continued to kiss Michonne, not caring if he risked asphyxiation. “I love you, too. Always.” She whispers on his lips causing him to tighten the grip he held around her. He cums messily, his arousal spew in messy rivulets. 

“Good thing we’re already in the shower.” She noted, looking at the milky mess that was flowing down her legs.   
  


-

He’s sleep in bed with his arms wrapped tightly around Michonne’s body. She’s in a deep sleep while he just laid there staring vacantly at the ceiling, almost a prisoner to his insomnia as he struggled to fall asleep. 

He was laying there quietly when heard the sound of the floor board creaking outside of their door. He glanced over his shoulder to see shadows of footsteps beneath the door. 

Rick unweaves his arms from around Michonne as he stand to his feet. He walks over to the door and pulls it open, revealing his two children. They looked at him sheepishly as he stared down at them.   
  
“We couldn’t sleep.” Judith explains. 

“Mommy lets us sleep in here when we can’t sleep.” RJ adds in, clutching his plush bear against his chest as he rubbed a hand over his bleary eyes. 

“Funny, because I can’t seem to fall asleep either.” He looks over his shoulder and sees Michonne in a deep sleep. He turns back to the kids. “Let’s go downstairs and watch some tv until we fall asleep, okay?” He offered instead and they both eagerly agreed with head nods. 

They were all seated on the couch, each child on one side of him with both of their heads rested on his lap. 

In this moment, Rick couldn’t imagine anything more perfect than this. 


End file.
